Im differentTrust Me
by OTHFAN100
Summary: Haley James was new to the area of Tree Hill and had made a promise to herself never to date a jock again... but could she keep this promise to herself when she meets the all star Nathan Scott
1. So it begins

Haley James was new to the area of Tree Hill, having moved here from Riverdales another small town just a couple of miles away. Haley was use to the set up of this type of place where everyone knew everyone's business and highschool sport was the towns first love but it didnt make it any easier for her to fit in. Haley was quiet,smart and kept to herself alot, but the thing that made her most stand out in a town like this was her disinterest in basketball and the most important team the Tree Hill Ravens. The Tree Hill Raven players were like gods, every boy wanted to be one and every girl wanted to date one. But to Haley they were nothing more than a bunch of stupid jocks that were at their peek in highschool but would eventually end up in a worthless, good for nothing job in the future. She had heard all about how the boys on the team loved to mess around with any girl that they could and Haley for one swore that she would never let herself fall into that trap of being one of these bimbos again. In Haley's old highschool in Riverdales, she had dated the star player of the American football team. They were madly in love, the golden couple in the town, that was until Haley found out the Josh had cheated on her with the captain of the cheer-leading squad as well as half the squad too. Josh broke Haley's heart and it was at that moment that Haley promised herself that she wouldn't date a jock again that none of them could be trusted.


	2. DAY 1

Haley woke to the sound of her alarm beeping at 7am; she rolled over in her bed and let out a groan. So it was to begin, this was it, the day that she had been dreading since her move to Tree Hill, the day she became a student of Tree Hill High. Being the new kid was always going to be hard in any school you went to, the constant stares, the rumours about why you transferred here, the hard choice about who to talk to or where to sit. In Haley's last high school she had been sort of popular since she dated Josh every one wanted to know her to get to him, but when they broke up it went straight back to the way it was always meant to be- Haley as the outcast, and she knew this was how it was going to be here. Haley got up, had a quick shower and put on a plain white tank top and jeans and caught her hair up in a ponytail like she always did because she felt that it was too wavy to control.

Haley pulled up at the school in her car and looked for a parking space where she wouldn't be noticed too much since her car was very old and beat up, and she didn't want to attract too much negative attention to herself on the first day. Walking through the halls of Tree Hill High was just like any other school; there was all the different clicks- the jocks, the cheerleaders, rockers, the nerds and the loners, which is how Haley felt. She could see the rumours all ready starting when she saw two girls looking at her and whispering. Haley noticed how the one with the brown hair was extremely gorgeous and knew straight away that she must have been the queen bee of the school, while the blond one with curly hair looked more like the artist type, kind of a weird mix for a friendship, but who was Haley to judge, at least they had friends. Haley continued on walking towards the principal's office to get her class timetable as well as her tutoring timetable. Haley had always been a tutor; she saw this as her easy way of having an extra curricular activity on her college application, while not having to do something that involved everyone like sports or cheerleading.

After receiving her timetable Haley went to straight to her first class, and as per usual she was first to arrive which meant she had the pick of seats. She taught about sitting at the back out of everyone's way but didn't want the teacher to think she was a dosser so settled for half way- the happy medium. Soon enough the bell rang and students started to pile into the class, along with the teacher. Half way through the class the teacher announced it was pair work time and Haley couldn't help but groan, this was it the time where she would be left on her own and the teacher would make a big deal out of it to try find her a partner. But Haley was surprised when the boy in front of her turned around and smiled at her. Haley couldn't help but noticed how hot he was and smiled back.

'Hi my names Lucas, Lucas Scott, your new here right?'

'Yeah I just moved to the area and transferred here from Riverdales' replied Haley

Haley couldn't believe how nice Lucas was to her. They had worked together on the assignment and it had turned out they had a bunch of classes together, so Haley had a personal guide all morning. They chatted a lot and got to know one another, and Haley wasn't even turned off when she found out he was a basketball player. She knew that this was the start of a good friendship and Lucas had even invited her to have lunch with him and his friends, Haley couldn't believe her look of meeting someone so nice on her first day.


	3. The new group

When the bell rang for lunch Haley nervously made her way to the canteen with Lucas. She was on one hand excited about meeting Lucas's friends if they were all like him but she was also terrified that they wouldn't like her, and then Lucas wouldn't talk to her anymore. Following Lucas through the canteen Haley's gaze landed on the table that Lucas was leading her to. Oh god this cant be happening Haley thought, she recognised the brunette and curly blond as the girls from earlier who were whispering about her in the hall way. This is going to be interesting was the last thing she thought just before she heard Lucas introduce her. 'Guys this is Haley, she's new to Tree Hill'. Lucas then introduced everyone at the table by their name- Brooke the gorgeous brunette, Peyton the curly blonde, Tim, Mouth and finally Nathan- Haley felt her breath catch in her throat when her eyes landed on Nathan- she had thought Lucas was hot but Nathan he was absolute perfection- dark brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes, Haley had to stop herself from staring at him. Haley was stunned when Brooke jumped up from her seat and embraced Haley in a big hug- Welcome to Tree Hill, anyone that's a friend on my broody is a friend of mind! The others greeted Haley with the normal hellos, and slight wave, except Nathan, all Haley got from him was a grunt. Great was all Haley thought, we have only met and already Nathan doesn't like me? Haley sat with the others and chatted throughout lunch to everyone except Nathan who had to leave suddenly. Haley found out that Brooke was Lucas's girlfriend, Peyton was Brooke's best friend, Mouth was Lucas's oldest friend and Tim, and well he was different. Haley was also shocked to hear that Nathan and Lucas were half brothers and both co captains of the Tree Hill Ravens. Although Haley thought Nathan was hot she knew that by the way he had acted earlier he was a typical jock, and that she should avoid him at all costs.

Lunch ended and Haley spent the rest of the day going to her classes with her new friends. Haley never felt more accepted anywhere in her life. This school might not be as bad as she thought it was going to be. School ended and Haley headed home satisfied with the first day of her new school and even an invite to Brooke's later so that the girls could get to know each other better- which Brooke insisted that Haley must come. Lucky for Haley her parents were away and always let her do what she pleased, so she didn't have to worry about it been a school night.

Haley was just finishing her homework, when she received a text from Brooke, change of plan- the boys decided to crash the get together later so now it was a mini party so Haley needed to dress up! Haley half thought of texting Brooke with some lame excuse about been sick, but before she could she received another text from Brooke- _Haley you better not be thinking of ways to get out of this- don't worry about what to wear I have you sorted- see you in an hour xx_

True to Brooke's word she arrived at Haley's house in an hour exactly with Peyton in tow. They got to work straight away on giving Haley a make over- Brooke dressed Haley in a short denim skirt and a pink vest top, Peyton curled Haley's hair and left it down and just applied a hint of make up, not that Haley needed it. 'Guys what's this all for?' asked Haley slightly annoyed at been messed with and having to wear something so short with her hair down. This is us introducing you to Tree Hill High and letting people namely boys Brooke added get to know that you're here and part of our group now! It's sort of a welcome to Tree Hill PARTY for you Haley, Brooke said putting on an innocent face that Haley couldn't get mad at.

After what seemed like an age, finally all the girls were ready for the party and headed to Brookes to set up and welcome their guests- what am I getting myself into was all that was running through Haley's head. She had expected to be an outcast at the school now she was becoming part of what she felt was the in group.


	4. The Party

Haley and the girls had been at Brookes for the last half an hour setting up for the party. Haley was surprised by the amount of alcohol that Brooke had there and there was no doubt that people would bring more. Haley had been informed by Peyton that Brooke's parents weren't very involved in Brooke's life and were always away on business or holidays so there was no chance of the party been crashed or the alcohol found. Haley was feeling slightly under pressure as she had never really had a drink before but didn't want to look like a goody goody to her new friends by not drinking. She decided that she would have one and sip it for the whole night and try trick people into thinking she was drinking too.

After another 20 minutes Lucas, Mouth, Nathan and a few other friends of theirs arrived at the house so the party could get into full swing. Lucas greeted Haley with a hug and Haley knew that he was going to be a good friend. Nathan on the other hand walk straight by her and headed to the kitchen to get a drink. Brooke noticed Haley's annoyance at this and whispered to Haley not to worried that Nathan was going through some things and wasn't normally like this. It was about an hour later and the party was packed full of people that Haley didn't know. She was wondering around the house trying to find someone to talk to since Brooke was kissing Lucas and Peyton was off with some guy named Jake, when Haley felt his blue eyes staring at her. Haley looked straight at him and was able to tell that he had a few drinks. Nathan walked straight over to Haley and just forced a kiss on her lips and began moving his hands all over her body. 'Nathan what are you doing get of me', Haley screamed. 'What do you think I'm doing, I'm kissing you, don't lie I know that you want me, who doesn't I'm Nathan Scott!'

Haley was horrified by Nathan's actions and slapped him hard across the face, and ran for the door. Lucas who happened to be coming back from the bathroom at the exact moment saw everything that happened and ran after Haley, but not before screaming at Nathan that he would deal with him later. For a small chick with little legs this girl can run thought Lucas as he ran quickly to catch her.

'_Haley wait up, I'll walk you home please'_

'_No Lucas I want to be on my own, just leave me alone'_

'_Haley I'm sorry about my brother, he's an ass, just please stop running, you'll give me a heart attack!'_

'_Okay I'm sorry Lucas I know it's not your fault but arggh Nathan he really pissed me off!'_

'_I know this is no excuse Haley but Nathan has some things going on in his life at the moment, and it's really messing him up'_

'_Why what's so bad that he tries forcing himself on a girl'_

'_I can't tell you it's not my business to tell, he will tell you in his own time I'm sure, but please understand this is not like Nathan usually'_

'_For your sake I believe you but if he ever tries something like that again I have 3 big brothers that will kick his ass'_

'_They won't need to because I will'_, laughed Lucas

They arrived at Haley's house and said their goodbyes; Haley couldn't wait to get inside the door and up to her room because she still felt a little on ease about what had happened. She climbed into bed and grabbed her little stuffed bear Mr Waffles and began to cry. Haley had really hoped Nathan was different than the normal jock but it looks like he's just like Josh! An asshole who she didn't want in her life. After what felt like hours Haley managed to drift off to sleep.

Looked like the perfect start to a new school had been ruined, all down to Nathan Scott. Would he ever be able to redeem himself and get Haley to forgive him??? Only time will tell!


End file.
